Coincidences
by cyrusII
Summary: Jiraiya, as you will learn, knows coincidences very well. Jiraiya-Centric One-Shot


* * *

**_Small one-shot for you guys. I am at the moment a four hour drive away from my computer with my The Barking Trickster's next chapter. So yea. Enjoy it._**

**_It's pretty much giving due to a good character that Kishimoto screwed over. _**

**_WARNING! WARNING!: This one-shot time skips alot and doesn't always directly tell you. Don't assume it doesn't make sense, it does if you can connect the dots._**

_**Disclaimer: blah blah blah I own nothing.**_

* * *

_ Coincidences _

A CyrusII One-Shot

* * *

"So…"

"What old man? You know you missed your most awesome student!" Jiraiya grinned as swung his leg up into a chair and a strange light seemed to radiate from behind him, appearing as if some great Adonis of men.

"I missed you about as much as I miss picking you and your teammates from some seedy bar every other weekend."

"Well, hey old man. I won't judge your choice of past times."

The Hokage frowned. He was had there.

"Well onto business I suppose." Jiraiya triumphantly smirked before swinging around into the chair.

"Whoever said this was business?" Jiraiya waggled his eyebrows comically while a small book seem to find its way onto the Hokage's desk.

It was a testament to the Hokage's willpower that he didn't even blink or flinch as that same book non-chalantly found its way into a drawer in the Hokage's desk.

"That's interesting, cause I get the feeling that there is something that you want." A glint in Sarutobi's eyes made Jiraiya smirk. It reminded him that he wasn't dealing with some upstart. He was dealing with a Hokage that was loved by one country and feared, with good reason, in many others.

"Well, I could call in a favor I guess." Jiraiya scratched his chin, seemingly fiddling with a long hair.

"And what exactly would you be in need of hmm?" Sarutobi produced a small pipe and began filling it with a special brand of tobacco.

"No interference." Sarutobi paused in his pre-smoke preparation, blinking at his student.

"No interference?" He questioned, recovering from being caught off guard. "From who?"

Jiraiya produced a matchbook and tossed it to Sarutobi. Trust Jiraiya to use conventional methods when anyone else would use a jutsu.

Sarutobi grinned and partially out of respect lit it with the matchbook. Shaking the match, dispersing smoke around the room, he heard his student crack his neck and stand.

Jiraiya made his way around the desk and opened the window.

"Jiraiya…" The colorful man turned around with an innocently confused expression. "You never said who."

Jiraiya grinned, surprisingly quiet. With a shrug he turned around and bound out of the window.

The Hokage spun his seat around, facing his desk. He sighed out smoke while sinking into his chair. His eyes were closed, accenting every aged wrinkle.

* * *

"Well, well, well. Kakashi." The Copy-nin's one visible eye widened before he looked up to find a grinning toad Sannin.

"Jiraiya-sama." Kakashi's earlier surprise was quickly hidden.

"So you entered your brats into the Chuunin Exams?"

Kakashi blinked owlishly for a moment before answering, "Yes, I think it will be good for them." Jiraiya did have a way of knowing most things.

He tried to pretend to read again but Jiraiya had hopped off the branch and stood infront of his student's student.

"Don't you think it's a bit early?" The Toad hermit grinned as Kakashi scowled.

"Minato-sensei told me you put him and his teammates in the first Exam you could… in Iwa no less."

"Well they had me as a sensei!" Jiraiya grinned as he patted the grey haired nin on the back before becoming thoughtful. "Actually, if two or even three of your students make it through the first few parts you could end up pretty overworked."

Kakashi was once again confused about where the subject was heading but decided to atleast speak his piece. "I'm sure Sasuke will get through and if Naruto and Sakura do I could handle that-"

"Non-sense! I'm sure you could work out something for Naruto or Sakura. Why…" Jiraiya appeared to be struck by brilliance. "You could even give Naruto to that one Ebisu fellow!" The toad sannin appeared rather proud of his brilliant plan.

"Well, Naruto's fundamentals do need some work…" Hatake became thoughtful.

"Exactly! Fundamentals." Jiraiya grabbed Kakashi by the shoulders and adopted a proud expression. "Brilliant plan there kid. I look forward to see how it works out!"

A shushin later and just like that, Jiraiya was gone… and Kakashi was left confused.

* * *

"Dismissed."

The Ne Operatives scatter with nary a sound, silent Shunshins marking the level of skill Ne agents possessed.

Danzo limped his way around his low desk and sat down on a cushion. He seemed the picture of calm and many trained ninja would tell you so. A true master of reading people, kage's and the like, would tell you otherwise. Danzo was, to them, irradiating a "I'm so fucking pissed I could scalp somebody" mood.

He repositioned himself before glaring at a file that lay infront of him. He unfolded it and glanced through. A picture stood out, not a very recent one he knew. It was that of boy making a face, stretching the side of his mouths with his fingers while rolling his eyes into the back of his head, showing only the white of his eyes. A blonde boy with whiskers. He produced a pen and began making an amendment.

A man of lesser control would have snarled as he wrote down about the boy's new ability to steal the Scroll of Forbidden Secrets and even use Kage Bunshin. He was infuriated by it all. He didn't make the plans for Mizuki to trick the boy, but he had full knowledge of them. He even approved.

The boy was useless to him, untrained, unskilled… then again Danzo had made sure of that. Not many people knew how far Danzo's reach went in the academy but he made sure that the container was not to become a ninja. The boy's father went above and beyond being a nuisance and if the kid even had half of the raw skill of his dad… it couldn't end well.

So he… arranged things. Simple really. He wasn't allowed control of the boy when he was malleable, useful. He could have great, easily his trump card and most powerful operative. But the monkey put any attempts at that to an end before they even began.

He then tried to dispose of the child, easy to manipulate clan heads. Enough of them calling for blood and… nothing. The Toad Sage made a small return and any upstarts quieted down when their last loyal sannin starred them down.

The kid inherited atleast one of his father's skills though. The ability to fuck up any plan. He screwed over Mizuki's without even really trying. Then, he suddenly gets to be a ninja!

To hell with the normal tests! Forget that he failed! The boy can do Kage Bunshin! He must be a ninja…

Danzo…was…**not**…happy. Those same clan heads and a few more influential members of the village were suddenly being pushed to outrage by the boy becoming a ninja. It didn't last very long though.

Sarutobi starred down several powerful members of the town and politely told them to "Fuck off!". The men were cowed like dogs and Danzo was left pissed.

So Naruto Uzumaki was allowed to be a ninja and Danzo was pissed.

He made a note of the boy being a newly active Genin and threw the folder to the side with a huff. He leaned down on his elbow, propping his head while shutting his still intact eye.

**CROAK!**

Said eye snapped open. He turned his eye back to the folder and found it being weighted down by… a frog?

"No…" His eye narrowed. "A toad."

The small, orange toad looked on apathetically before croaking but this time it seemed to stretch out into a wrenching sound. A small scroll made its way out of the frog's mouth and landed with a thump on the Ne Leader's desk.

It rolled open, on it on accord, revealing two words.

_**Strike Two**_

Danzo stared at the scroll for a long time. The frog going about its way.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki, age 11, slumped into the park that lay beside the Ninja Academy. He sunk into a bench and looked out at some little kids playing in a sandbox. He knew the kid's parent's eyes were looking right at him, as if waiting for him to go crazy and run to attack the kids. He wasn't sure why but they always did. Some would go so far as to take their kids and walk away.

He could really care less at this point though. Most of his day had been rather shit-tastic, so a few paranoid parents didn't even register. He rubbed his jaw where the love of his life had all but knocked him out. Her name was Sakura, but she wasn't no flower. That he was sure of…

"Girl troubles?" Naruto jumped at the sudden voice beside him. He landed unceremoniously in a pile before growling deeply. He quickly collected himself and rounded on the perpetrator, a slick white haired man in a business suit.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" The whiskered boy exercised his massive lung power.

"Seems as if I was right." The man smiled pleasantly as if the boy infront of him didn't just cause several parents to flee while holding their children's ears.

"You bastard!" Naruto gritted his teeth, staring down the man. The white haired business man only calmly sat their smiling, eyes squinted shut. After an intense contest of wills Naruto grumbled an affirmative before turning to stalk off.

He was paused though when the man asked, "So what exactly happened?"

Naruto spun around and scowled. He pointed to his sore jaw but offered no words.

"Oh, a feisty one then?" The man rubbed his hands together and grinned.

Naruto paused before offering "I guess…"

"I knew it! Kid, we are two of a kind!" The man patted the bench, instructing the boy to sit down.

Naruto wasn't totally sure but the guy seemed friendly enough, so he sat. They sat there for a moment, Naruto shifting slightly uncomfortably.

"What do you mean?" The man turned to the kid with a raised eyebrow. "We are two of a kind?"

"Well kid, we got similar tastes ya see…" He stroked his chin while nodding sagely. "Let me take a few guesses…"

Naruto waited expectantly.

"The girl, that's giving you these troubles, doesn't really care of you." Naruto grimaced but nodded. "And she seems to only care for some moody fag?" The boy snorted loudly and let out a guffaw.

"I'll take that as a yes but wait! There's more." He assumed a thinking pose. "She's violent but seems to only show it to you." Naruto turned wide eyed to the man who was apparently some prophet.

"How did...?"

"I told you kid! We are two of kind. We both like them ladies with a little… fire." Naruto nodded…

"Oh sure there are other ones, but they are all boring compared to that one." His nod turned vigorous.

"She's probably also a little bat shit crazy and surprisingly strong…" the man said this last part soberly before sitting down into a confused slump.

Naruto could only look at the man who seemed very puzzled. He slowly turned his head to the blonde.

"What the hell is wrong with us?" He asked in utter seriousness and with a hint of fear.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh and after a moment the man's façade cracked and he began to chuckle as well.

After awhile of good, old fashioned laughing Naruto posed a question. "Did you ever get your girl?"

The man instantly became grim before shaking his head. "No… no I didn't."

Naruto looked down with a frown, a little hope floating away in the wind. "But!" And the wind's direction turned around.

"That was my fault…" He said with a small frown. "And you're definitely not me kid."

The man patted him on the back, not really in a caring way… more of a buddy pat on the back.

"You won't make the same mistakes I did and let her slip through your fingers." Naruto nodded like the congregation to the preacher. "So stay positive."

The man's grin turned perverse. "And trust me the feisty ones are always the best in bed." Naruto was still nodding before he realized what the man said.

"PERVERT!" and Naruto went to smack the man on the head. He only hit air.

He found the man standing several feet away laughing evilly. "MAHAHAHA! Do not fight it child! All sway before the perverted side!" With a sweep of his cloak the man made his get away.

Naruto laughed a little at the whole spectacle… but cocked his head to the side.

"Where did he get a cloak?"

Other than that, the day seemed a bit brighter.

* * *

On a silent street, a lone ramen stand stood out. It's lights shined cheerfully out into the night… even though it was void of customers.

"Don't worry dad."

"Don't worry? Don't worry?" Teuchi Ichiraku frowned. "How can I not worry!?"

"I said don't worry, so don't worry!" His daughter shot angrily as she shook a ladle at him.

"We are low on cash and I don't know about you but I doubt we are gonna be able to pay the bills again this month."

Ayame turned away from him and began scrubbing down the counter but she didn't deny it.

"We might have to…"

"Don't say it!"

"It's a possibility honey."

"Don't say it!"

"Oi, what iz des?" Father and daughter turned their heads to find a peculiar man sitting at their counter. The man wore a strange pair of glasses and a long overcoat. White hair, perhaps from age, stood messily on his head.

"Oh I'm sorry, we are about to-" Teuchi began but was all but tackled down by his daughter

"Serve you!"

"Veey veey intavesting." The man pushed his spectacles up and eyed the pot on the turned off burner. The Ichiraku noticed the rather eccentric accent but ignored it infavor of a customer that wasn't a young Naruto Uzumaki.

"Can we get you something?" The girl offered helpfully.

"I wud like des what-do-you callz it?"

"Ramen." They answered simultaneously.

"Yeez. Raman."

"Ramen."

"Raman?"

"No, Ramen."

"Ahhh yes..." The man nodded, enlightened. "...Raman."

The ramen making duo could only sigh but dare not turn him away.

Teuchi turned the knob on the burner while Ayame smiled sweetly at their customer.

"What can I get you mister…"

"Meestar Ayiarij"

"Well Mister Meestar Ayiarij" Ayame blinked over the strange name while "Meestar" Ayuarij deadpanned at the girl. She looked at him, waiting for the order.

"Geeve me whatever."

Ayame shrugged and tapped on her father's shoulder, mumbling "Miso Ramen."

"One miso _raman_ coming up." He chuckled at his little joke.

The man sat silently, twiddiling his thumbs. It was slightly unnerving for the two ramen makers but they were quickly done and placed the bowl infront of the man.

He looked at it curiously and with a little… distrust? Distrusting of ramen. A peculiar man indeed.

He fiddled with the chop sticks, unexpertly. He finally managed to get some noodles to his mouth…

"EETS AMAZING!" The Ichiraku's jumped back at the loud proclamation. The man was suddenly around the counter and vigorously shaking Teuchi's hand. "I must have des recipe!"

"It's not really for sell sir." Ayame responded as his father was currently too busy shaking hands with the strange man.

"Whut? Trust me, money iz no object." The man produced a large sack of… golden coins? They could only stare as the man stood proudly.

"Ummmm… Just the recipe you say?" Teuchi asked after a moment of stunned silence.

"Yeez."

"Sure sure…" His eyes never left the sack of golden coins as he rummaged through a cupboard. Pots, pans and a small book fell to the floor with a clang. Neither of the two store owners seemed to particularly care though as the man picked up the small book titled "Icha-Icha".

A small scroll was brought from deep in the cabinet and handed over to the man, but neither had yet to take their eyes from the sack. It's not every day someone is offered a large sack of coins for nothing more than a few recipes.

"Des is a good book." Teuchi snapped out of his staring and looked up to find the man holding his hidden "Icha-Icha".

"Uhhh…" He took a sidelong glance at his daughter who had gold in her eyes. "Take that too."

The man's face for a second held a frown meant for other faces. "Des is alright, I have one already." He tossed the book infront of the girl before striding out of the store.

As the strange obviously foreign man walked down the street he tossed the scroll up into the air and let it sail straight into a trash bin.

A loud, female voice rang through the night "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NO MORE OF THOSE BOOKS!"

The man turned around with a grin that fit better on other people.

* * *

A whiskered, blonde boy starred up at his ceiling, eyes closed. He appeared to be in some form of deep meditation…

His eyes snapped open and he… wiggled back and forth while crying out in boredom.

"AHH! PLEASE SOMETHING TO DO!" He sat up in springy bed with a huff.

Naruto Uzumaki should be celebrating his 7th birthday, but no. He was inside… doing… nothing. Bored out of his mind. He wasn't sure he could take much more of this.

He paced his apartment. He always hated his birthday. People didn't really seem to appreciate him much around this time of year. Like something stinky just passed under their nose, but he knew that couldn't be it. He took a bath atleast once or twice a week… usually.

Still, that didn't change the fact that they were jerks to him. Most places didn't sell him and food and a good bit were just plain mean. Throwing stuff at him occasionally. Luckily for him they were all rather bad aims or he could just dodge. Serves them right.

Still… it's not like anything bad would happen if he went out just this one time. The old man told him not too, but he was sure just to the Ichiraku's would be fine. He grabbed his coat and made his way for his door, swinging it open…

And finding something sitting infront of it. It was a present. Well not really a present… just a box. No bow or any wrapping paper or other unnecessary junk. Not very big, but not very small. Just a box, a present he assumed.

He quirked an eyebrow. Other than the old man he never really got a present and even then it was usually some cloths with that spiral symbol on them. He was sure that this box didn't look like any clothing box he had seen before.

He, like any 7 year old would, picked it up, shook it, and put his ear to it like it would reveal its contents just like that. Some secret passcode.

He definitely heard something rattling though… and it definitely **wasn't** cloths.

The box couldn't have been ripped apart faster. In it he found… goggles.

A pair of goggles, simple yet efficient. He grinned wildly before slapping them on his head and bringing them over his eyes. He looked around, half expecting things to look different or… cooler. Something. They didn't, but he did notice something.

A small card with a few words.

'_Whether you're falling or flying, don't forget the goggles kid'_

Naruto turned the card around, searching for a signature but found none. He stared at the card before grinning and flicking it off to the side.

He tightened the goggles on his head, closed the door, and went to fill up his bathtub to see if his new birthday present was water tight.

He didn't know it, but this was the beginning in a long line of peculiar events that happened around him that would stump his ANBU guards. Neither noticed the package until he opened his it or even who left it.

They did however notice a bullfrog's croaking in the distance, but didn't think much of it.

* * *

"Kid, kid, kid!" said "kid" turned his head, mouth full of noodles, to his left to find a young man with short, spiky white hair. The young man was shaking his head while grinning.

"You don't just shovel it in!" the "kid" gulped down the ramen noodles.

"Like you know how to eat ramen better!" The child dared the young man, with a childishly high voice. The young man just grinned at the blonde boy ruefully.

"Is that a challenge kid?" The boy stuck his tongue out in response. "Alrighty then! Hey can I get a miso ramen?" The young daughter of Teuchi Ichiraku blushed at the handsome youth and nodded rapidly. This didn't go unnoticed by Mr. Ichiraku though as he gave the boy warning glare before getting to work on his order.

"Alright kid, pay attention." The white haired man turned stern and lecture like. "Lesson One: Don't shovel ramen. You miss a lot of the flavor."

The younger of the two could only glare with narrow eyes.

"Shut up or prove it!" The whiskered boy shouted. As if on cue a bowl of miso was sat infront of the mysterious man.

"Alright, watch closely." The man began twirling his ramen before he twisted his chop sticks. He began gathering up a ball of ramen and then plopped it into his mouth.

"You see what I am doing, actually savoring the taste. Not just ignoring it infavor of just…" He gulped it down. "Quantity. Quality over quantity, kid."

The blonde kid looked skeptical but did twirl his chop sticks in his ramen. He did plop it in his mouth and he did savor it. The boy nodded satisfactorily and grinned with a mouth full of ramen.

"There we go." And the man began eating his own ramen at a sedated pace.

They sat there, both just eating the ramen and enjoying the taste before the man perked up for a second.

"Oh yea!" He tapped his chopsticks together and pointed towards his bowl. "I forgot one thing."

The child raised his head and looked directly into his opposites bowl. Some noodles, brother and a…

"Naruto, is always the best part." The man fished the naruto out and threw it in his mouth. "Remember that." He said between chewing.

The boy seemed confused by the statement but the man took this as an opportunity to make his exit. He threw down much more than he was charged and called out "This is for the kid with the whiskers' meal too."

He grinned cheekily before strolling his way down the street, hands in pocket.

* * *

"It's clear that there is a threat to Konoha here." Renja Tsuibaka was a competent ninja, well valued in the community coming from a very wealthy merchant family. That didn't stop him from being a slimy little weasel of a man at the moment though. "If said threat were to be allowed to stay inside our walls, it would clearly cause some amount of death and destruction if it were to regain its powers."

"Regain?" Sarutobi questioned incredulously. "Do you really believe that that child is the Kyuubi?"

Many people shifted uncomfortably.

"My god, you do." The newly reinstated Hokage stared at the audacity of the group before him.

"Don't pay attention to them old man." The crowd of several high level ninjas jumped. Even Danzo slid back from the voice that appeared right beside him. A Cheshire cat grin flickered from the shadows and out stepped a tall, broad figure.

"Jiraiya-sama, fashionably late it seems." The toad sannin all but glared at the idiot ninja who just spoke.

"Anyways, maybe I can clear up this little misunderstanding." The group parted like the red seas as the man walked forwards to stand by his sensei.

"Well Jiraiya they-"

"Yea yea, they mistake a boy for a demon and I mistake them for people who have brains. Seems everyone is making mistakes."

"But the child is demon, he's got to be put down!"

Jiraiya quirked an eyebrow and turned around to look at the baby who slept peacefully by the Hokage's desk.

"Well isn't this a cute little cliché. Let me guess, somebody's got the pitchforks ready and everyone's gonna make a roaming demon-hating mob?"

More uncomfortable shifting.

"For one thing, if it's a demon why the fuck does it look like a newborn human." It was a decent point many could concede. "Secondly, why did none of you have this problem the day of the sealing hmmm?"

Jiraiya palmed his face, grinning. "I swear old man, I love the crowds. So easily manipulated. I bet I could get them chanting 'Mandatory Recital Examinations" if I put enough feeling into it."

"You act as if all present would mind that." The Hokage grinned at the outraged looks on several people's faces.

"Well as fun as all of this is…" Jiraiya opened his eyes lazily and looked at the crowd. "Anyone thinking about touching the kid has to answer to me."

The room…felt…heavy. Several members of the crowd seemed to choke on the very air they breathe and lesser ninjas and civilians began shaking.

"Scram." Jiraiya added as an afterthought as he made his way over to his godchild's crib.

And they did. Some hurried to leave the room that was occupied by a man who would have no problem killing for a demon.

"Oh and Danzo." The limping man didn't freeze up. He calmly turned around and look at the white haired Sannin.

Without turning around Jiraiya called out "That's strike one."

Danzo's eye stayed narrow as he left the room.

* * *

"Minato-kun."

The blonde haired Hokage turned his head up from a book and his breakfast to look at his lover.

"Yea?"

"I gotta ask you something…"

"And what would that be darling?" He had grown into the habit of using affectionate names since she started getting moody. It was scary how good an impression she could do of a pissed of Tsunade at times, minus super strength. Then again a Kunai Shadow Bunshin no Jutsu done by a mood-swing, pissed of chakra string expert… death from all sides took a new meaning.

"Why Jiraiya? There are so many more responsible choices for god father, hell even Kakashi would be around more."

Minato being the super skilled Hokage that he was picked up immediately that she was referring to the god father issue. "Well he's my sensei..."

His pregnant loves's eyebrow ticked and he blanched.

"Being your sensei isn't enough! What if something happened to us? Really want our kid back packing around with an old pervert?"

"He probably would end up staying here." Minato admitted with a shrugged, causing his baby's momma's pause.

"Then what's the use of Jiraiya being the god father then!?"

"Well…" He sat the book down and smiled.

"He wouldn't baby him, if something has happened to us it would be pretty rough for the kid. No doubt there and…" he paused and grinned nostalgically.

"And…?"

"And… there would be… not really accidents. Coincidences."

"Coincidences? He's god father for coincidences?"

"He would prefer to let everyone think everything that happened would be a coincidence and many would happily accept that."

The fiery headed woman blinked owlishly.

"I know Jiraiya doesn't seem very responsible but…" A small sparkle passed through the Yondaime Hokage's eyes, one usually reserved for when he was sure of the safe return of her or any Konoha-nin really.

"So… coincidences?"

"Yep, our kid wouldn't have parents or the greatest life… but he would have coincidences." He went back to reading his book.

Kushina picked a cup of tea off the table and patted her belly.

As she sipped she grumbled out, "Hear that kid, coincidence is your god father… whatever the hell that means!"

* * *

It was a strange sight to many Ne Agents. Danzo, a man who has grown to be one of the oldest **natural** ninjas, was sitting calmly. It wasn't a perceived calm, or fake in anyway. He was as calm and peaceful looking as any of them could recall. One might have thought he had slowed down in his old age but those in the know knew better.

The man always drove forwards, betting Konoha at any chance. Keeping it safe from threats, outside and within.

But he was at peace now, almost… happy? Yes happy. The sides of his mouth quirked up ever so slightly and the usual tightness around a narrowed eye was swapped in for a half-lidded stare.

"This is our final briefing." Danzo announced from his desk. Now this was new to the Ne members as well. Danzo never sat at his desk when addressing them. "And this is your final task from me."

An older member stood forward and fell into a kneeling position. "Sir, I am not quite sure I understand."

"It's not that hard to understand Teichi, I will no longer be giving you commands after this following one." He held up his hand stopping any commotion that was about to start. "You will all protect Konoha to your fullest under the command of the new Hokage."

He didn't even try to quell the outbursts then. Even then they were quieter than civilians still. Ninja's are quiet even when they were loud.

"But sir, didn't you try to prevent the demon-bearer from attaining the Hokage title?"

"That I did, but he still got it anyways. He earned it."

This was a massive statement coming from the man who thought that both the Yondaime and Sandaime were unfit to wear the three-sided hat.

"… and what of you sir?"

"That is of little consequence." He cracked a small rueful smile and fingered the edges of a small envelope. "My concession letter his right here in fact."

"Sir, do you wish us to deliver the letter?" This caused an old quirked eyebrow. Were they so starving for his orders.

"No, no. As a last act by me I will deliver it myself." He cast eyes over the group that had dwindled as of late. "No more questions. You have your orders."

The look of a grandfather looking at his grandchild passed over his face.

"Dismissed." And with that they disappeared.

He glanced down at the small envelope, turning it in his hand.

"Hmm…" with a small tear he brought out a small folded sheet of paper.

Unfolding the paper unhurriedly, he slowly revealed a couple of words.

_**Strike Three**_

"So that's the way it is," Danzo said with a smirk.

And then the tendril of ink drove straight through him.

* * *

**_AN: Not much to say. A little behind the scenes look. It's not AU technically.  
_**


End file.
